


I'll title this later

by peenut



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenut/pseuds/peenut
Summary: Dream gets hurt pretty badly while escaping L'manburg after something goes wrong. George helps as much as he can
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am, it was literally just for me to read but my word stopped working so i just slapped it on ao3 instead. I'm not very good at writing but im the only one meant to be reading this lmaooo. Enjoy or something.

Chapter 1  
“C’mere Dream!”  
Dream raced along the wooden pathway, his boots slipping on the soaking planks. Rain hammered down from above, drenching his hoodie and mixing with his blood. Tightly gripping the worn leather wrapped around the handle of his axe, he skidded around a corner, 4 of Schlatt’s netherite clad guards hot on his heels. They were so close, he could feel their heavy footsteps just barely behind his own. Freedom was just beyond the fence, he could practically taste the mossy air of the forest surrounding L’Manburg. Once he cleared the fence he could just pearl over the treeline and lose them in the dense greenery. He was less than 100m away when he suddenly felt a searing pain spread down his right arm. One of the guards had managed to slash his shoulder with their sword. His axe slipped from his grasp as his hoodie was grabbed, eliciting a sharp cry of pain as a hand grabbed him by his injured shoulder. Adrenaline flooded his system as he kicked out, his soaked hoodie slipping free from the guard’s grasp.  
“Just die already!” Sneered one of the guards, thrusting his deadly blade towards Dream. The blade nicked his side, causing him to yelp in surprise as he tried to duck away.  
“Give up already, there’s four of us!” Dream barely had chance to grab his axe from the muddy ground before another sword came crashing down. Barely missing his head, he took the opportunity to launch himself at the guard, slashing his axe in the vain hope it would make a dent in the armour. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side, the head of his axe shattering with a crash upon impact. Dream’s eyes widened, watching as the armour repaired the gash before his eyes. How the hell did a generic guard get mending? A sharp sting brought him back to reality, tiny little fragments from his shattered diamond axe slicing his fingers and palms. Dream dodged another heavy slash from one of his bigger enemies, struggling against the slick mud as he raced for the fence. His heart pounded against his chest, his lungs begging for air as he kept pushing himself to run. He was so close. His bloody fingers fumbled against the clasp on his belt pouch, desperately grasping for an enderpearl. The guards hadn’t caught up to him, their armour slowing them down in the thick mud. There! He vaulted the fence, forgetting the slash on his shoulder.  
“Fuck-“He cried out, his arm slipping and sending him tumbling to the ground. He groaned in pain as his leg crashed into the fence. That would definitely leave a bruise.  
“He’s over the fence! Get the fucker!”  
Using the fence to drag himself to his feet, he limped as fast as his body would take him towards the treeline. Schlatt’s guards were right behind him again, taunting him and slashing at him with their swords. Dream threw the pearl as far as he could, his breath catching in his throat as he waited for it to land. A hand tightly grasped his shoulder. Any second now.  
“Caught you, Dream.” The guard sneered, slamming the man down onto the ground. The tip of his sword held against the porcelain edge of Dream’s mask, threatening the man. “Any last words?”  
Dream swallowed; the coppery tang of blood heavy on his tongue. Laugher bubbled up from his dry throat, a smile visible behind red-stained lips. “You haven’t caught me yet”.  
Black filled his vision as the pearl landed, and he faltered. What if the pearl hadn’t landed far enough away? The split second of doubt threw him off, and he cried out in agony as he landed. Oh god, his ankle. He hadn’t been paying attention to his landing and he’d fucking busted his ankle on the uneven root-laced ground. No longer able to support his weight after the fence and his shitty landing, his leg buckled beneath him, and he couldn’t bring himself to get back up. Faint shouting came from behind him, and Dream only just made out the words “Go back” and “He’s gone”. Rolling onto his back, he gasped for air as his body tried to catch up after the last few minutes. Reaching up with his good arm, he tore the mask away from his face, allowing himself to gulp down the fresh air. Thin cracks spread across the white surface, like the vines winding around the trees surrounding him. His hand trembled as the last of his adrenaline rush wore off, and he set his mask down on his chest as pain began to flood back into his body. Hot tears pricked his eyes, threatening to spill as reality dawned on him. Where was he going to go? He’d barely escaped with his life, and he was in no condition to try and sneak back into L’manburg.  
“No,” he thought, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “I’m not going to just lay here and give up.”  
Pushing himself up onto his elbows, his face grimacing as he assessed his injuries. The deep slash on his shoulder was steadily flowing with blood and leaving a massive sticky red stain on his hoodie. Sliding the straps of his backpack from his shoulders, he fished around for a minute before he found what he was looking for. A clean roll of bandages sat in his palm, clinically white against the dirt and blood from cuts marking his skin. Dream only had enough to patch up his shoulder, but that was the top of his priority list at the moment. Trembling fingers plucked the fabric away from the wound, a soft hiss and sharp inhale slipping from his mouth as he began to wrap the wound.  
After five painful minutes, he finally tied off the edge of the bandage, panting from the effort. His entire body felt bruised, sore, achy. Every fibre of his being wanted to just curl up and hide, surrounded by the soothing sounds of the forest. Lying still for a moment, only the gentle creaking of oak and slightly gravelly huff of his breathing filled his ears. The forest made him feel at peace, comforting him in a soft, mossy embrace.  
“I can’t stay here,” Dream muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair. Pushing himself back up, his fingers grasped at a nearby vine, using his good arm to pull himself to his feet.  
“Agh-!” A cry escaped his throat, cutting through the silence of the forest. His ankle throbbed, a splintering pain spreading all the way up his leg, his eyes watering from the sensation. Gripping tightly onto the vine next to him, he finally managed to pull himself up, leaning heavily onto the tree behind him.  
A name appeared in his mind. George. Dream faintly recalled that George had made himself a camp just across the river near the woods, and that it was open to anybody adventuring in the area. His heart skipped a beat. Somebody would be there to help him. Either Sapnap or George, anybody. Lifting his mask to his face, he clicked the buckles in place and steeled himself for what would be a long walk ahead.


	2. ill title this later too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds the camp and falls down an embankment, George has to deal with him.

It felt like he’d been limping his way through the forest for days. Dream slumped against the wide trunk of an oak tree, panting from the effort of walking. Rough bark tugged on his hoodie, trying to tempt him into stopping. Exhaustion pulled at his limbs, his leg threatening to give out at any second. He pushed himself away from the trunk, trying to push away the temptation of rest.  
“I have to be near that stupid camp by now,” he muttered to himself, wincing in pain as he started to slowly walk again. Gingerly pressing a shaky hand to his shoulder, he grimaced as it came away bloody. The bandages he’d used earlier were now stained red with blood, and the red stain on his hoodie was slowly spreading. He’d lost a fair amount of blood throughout the whole ordeal, and Dream didn’t need to be a doctor to know that the dizzy feeling starting to creep into his body wasn’t a good sign. Still, he pressed on, clumsily making his way over fallen logs and through dense roots. After pushing through a dense area of brush, he squinted as a faint orange glow slowly appeared through the trees. He felt his heart skip a beat as he realised he was near the camp. So close to help, so close to George. Dream quickened his pace; the need for rest desperately outweighing the pain pulsing through his body.  
As he approached the camp, his mind raced at the thought of finally being safe. His hands still trembled from his adrenaline rush earlier, his shoulders tense from being on edge. He could see the tents now, warm and inviting. Dream was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t see the small drop into the camp, stumbling downwards as his foot met air instead of floor. He landed on his already hurt leg, crying out in sheer agony as a loud snapping noise sounded out, clear against the soft crackle of the fire. Sounds of commotion came from one of the tents as the occupant came to see what was going on. Dream kept his eyes fixed on the tent, refusing to look down and acknowledge the damage to his leg.  
“Who’s out there?”  
Dream felt his body relax at the familiar voice, watching from behind the porcelain mask as George emerged from the tent, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. George’s eyes widened as he saw Dream, the brunet dropping the sword he was holding and running over to Dream’s side. Worried brown eyes scanned the wound on his shoulder, slowly moving down until settling on his leg. Dream followed his gaze, a nervous laugh slipping from his dry throat as he saw the unnatural angle his ankle was bent to. If he didn’t laugh, he’d cry, his body trembling as George gently held his hand, looking over the tiny cuts covering his fingers.  
“George- “He managed to choke out, tears welling up in his eyes as the shock finally set in. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, as his friend gently pulled him into a hug, carefully avoiding his shoulder.  
“Hey,” George soothed, his voice slightly wavering as he gently petted Dream’s hair. “I’m here, you’re okay. Let’s go inside, huh?” Dream only nodded, sniffling and wiping the tears pooling at the bottom edge of his mask away. George stood up, extending his hand towards him. He took George’s hand in his own, using his left leg to try and boost himself up. Dream grunted in pain as he tried to stand, leaning heavily onto the shorter man once he was upright. His head span, a sickly feeling setting in the pit of his stomach from the pain and the already dizzy feeling from the amount of blood oozing steadily from his shoulder. George staggered slightly as he walked, despite Dream trying to help and take some of his weight onto his good leg, the man still weighed considerably more than him. The taller man was silent for the most part, the only sounds his laboured breathing and occasional curses or yelps of pain whenever George’s grip caught one of his various injuries.  
Eventually they made it back to the tents, and George helped Dream sit on one of the beds. He stayed sitting, wobbling slightly as he waited for the dizzy feeling to subside. The mattress next to him dipped as George sat down, a clean roll of bandages and stuff to clean his wounds grasped in his hands. He glanced at Dream, hesitantly reaching out towards his shoulder. He hummed slightly, giving George permission to help him remove his bloodstained hoodie and his ruined undershirt. Wincing slightly as the filthy bandages were slowly unwrapped, he carefully watched George peel away the blood-soaked material sticking to his wound, the man’s pale skin already stained red with fresh blood. Keeping his eyes fixated on his hands, his nails dug into the palms of his hands as he tried to distract himself from the throbbing pain radiating from his ankle. He sucked in a breath as George pressed a clean cloth to the edge of the gash, hissing in pain at the sting of the antiseptic. George mumbled words of comfort as he worked, occasionally patting his hand in a comforting manner.  
After a few more minutes, George scooted around Dream on the bed, tucking the edge of the bandage in before sitting back to examine his work. He’d wiped his hands clean in the remains of the hoodie, after he’d finished bandaging the rest of the cuts and slashes littering the bigger man’s torso. Dream glanced over as George shuffled off the bed, nervously drumming his fingertips against his chest.  
“What are you doing?” Dream mumbled; keeping his golden eyes trained onto the other man.  
“I’m messaging Techno, he’s the only one who can make a healing potion strong enough to fix bones.” George replied, tapping his foot as he typed. Dream shuffled backwards until he could lie down, cautiously lifting his leg up onto the bed. Grimacing as a sharp jolt of pain shot up his leg, he let his head flop back onto the pillows, trying to calm his breathing down. His fingertips shakily traced the edge of his mask, itching to remove the restriction to his breathing. George had never seen his face, or the ugly scar Technoblade had left him with after their duel. At least, he’d only seen the small part of it that ran across his jaw and down his neck, before being obscured by the neck of his shirt. His eyes stayed trained on the man pacing in front of him, absent-mindedly tracing the scar with his fingertip. He wondered if George had any scars, hidden from unwanted viewers by his clothes. Dream and Sapnap had many visible scars, but George looked almost pristine compared.  
“Dream?”  
He blinked himself back into focus, looking up to meet George’s gaze. The man looked nervous, fidgeting with the material grasped in his hands. Dream tilted his head slightly in confusion, watching as George held the bundle out to him. He smiled once he realised that it was one of his own hoodies, and he gratefully pulled the garment on, relishing in the feeling of the soft fleece. The smell of the hoodie relaxed him a little, the familiar scent of clean laundry and the gentle smell of rain that followed George around filling his senses. Smiling to himself, Dream glanced up, grinning even more at the soft expression adorning George’s features.  
“Thank you Georgie,” Dream cooed teasingly, lacing his words with his usual humour. “I’ve been asking for this hoodie back for ages.”  
George’s cheeks flushed pink and his expression turned into an oh-so-familiar frown as he crossed his arms with a huff. “I just figured you’d be cold. And your hoodie is kind of ruined. And you gave me that one, so don’t even start.” He argued, pouting as Dream chuckled in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt expecting people to read this so i thought id try and fix the format a little bit, Techno should appear next chapter


End file.
